


When The British Government Met Detective Inspector Lestrade aka Angels and Demons (2)

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Angels And Demons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Lock, Connections, Demon!lock, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft never expected to fall in love with anyone, let alone an angel.<br/>And he definitely didn't expect to fall in love with an angel in the form of an unassuming Detective Inspector.<br/>But from the minute he saw him, Mycroft knew there was something different about this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When An Angel Met The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Mystrade part and no, Mycroft isn't the actual devil but he is a demon, like Sherlock. And of course, we know who his angel is ;)  
> It's obviously set before John comes along but I fiddled with the timelines so that Greg isn't married anymore ;) xxxx

Mycroft never expected to fall in love with anyone, let alone an angel. And he definitely didn't expect to fall in love with an angel in the form of an unassuming Detective Inspector. But from the minute he saw him, Mycroft knew there was something different about this man.

It all began back when his little brother was an addict who loved nothing more than to insult any person he came across and cause as much trouble as possible. But on this particular day, a silver-haired forty-something Detective Inspector by the name of Lestrade, decided to listen to the high, speedy deductions of this unknown addict.

Mycroft had been very impressed by what he saw on the CCTV footage and it made him curious about the DI. _Very_ curious. From then on, he decided to watch more footage to see how often Sherlock would go to crime scenes and if the DI would listen. And each time he did, even if he didn't let the young man anywhere near the crime scene.

After receiving a phone call from said Detective Inspector and an offer to let Sherlock assist on cases, Mycroft put the plans into motion to ensure his brother's recovery. Obviously this was much to Sherlock's disgust and refusal of his older brother's help, but he went anyway and four months later, the young man was clean and ready to work cases.

Of course, Sherlock was never an easy person to talk to or work with, but despite all this, DI Lestrade let him work cases anyway. This just intrigued Mycroft even more than before.

This continued for six months before Demon and Angel finally met on a crime scene one day. Obviously, Mycroft had already deduced that the DI was an angel but what he didn't deduce, was just how well they'd hit it off.

“You looking for Sherlock?” The DI asked with a weary sigh.

“As a matter of fact I am, Detective Inspector Lestrade.” Mycroft replied with a slight smile.

“Well, I'm afraid he's already buggered off. Has he … done something wrong?” Lestrade asked, glancing over at the government issue car.

“Not recently. To tell the truth, Detective Inspector, I wondered if we could talk about Sherlock.”

“Sure, what do ya wanna know?”

“In private, if you don't mind.” Mycroft replied, pointing his umbrella at his car.

“Alright.” Lestrade agreed, knowing that it wasn't a suggestion so much as an order.

x..x

“What can you tell me about Sherlock?”

“He's bloody brilliant. Sometimes he has the social graces of a monkey but, he's a bright lad. Truly brilliant mind he has.”

“Of course.”

“If you don't mind me asking, if he's not in any trouble then why's a government operative asking questions about him?”

Mycroft smirked to himself, clearly this man wasn't a _complete_ idiot.

“We are somewhat _acquainted_.”

“You mean with you being his brother?”

“Excuse me?” Mycroft actually gasped in surprise.

Lestrade smirked at the look of surprise from the younger man.

“Sherlock mentioned he had a brother. Said that 'he has friends in high places'. And well, the car doesn't exactly scream _low key_.”

“Mycroft Holmes.” Mycroft smiled genuinely, holding his hand out for Lestrade to shake.

“Greg. That's my first name. Only Sherlock calls me Lestrade.” Lestrade smiled back, shaking Mycroft's hand with a firm grip.

“Well, it's been a pleasure, Gregory. Have a pleasant evening.” Mycroft nodded curtly, as the car stopped outside Greg's regular pub.

“Do I wanna know?” Greg smirked, opening the door and gesturing at the pub.

“Probably not.” Mycroft smirked back, looking the DI over more closely.

Greg got out of the car before stopping and peaking back in, “Do you wanna come in?”

“I have pressing matters to attend to that ...”

“Just one drink. That's all. Besides, I'd like to know more about you than what Sherlock's said. He doesn't exactly paint you in a nice light.”

Despite his better judgement, Mycroft nodded and climbed out of the car after the DI.

x..x

Two hours later and the two were more than a little drunk.

“Gregory, you really are a _terrible_ man.” Mycroft giggled, his eyes crinkling up.

“What? He's gorgeous. I'd totally have a piece of him.”

“Yes, but I do believe Tom Hiddleston is not that way inclined.”

“Bet I could turn him.” Greg grinned, raising his glass to his lips.

“I'm sure you could, my dear.” Mycroft whispered, or thought he whispered until Greg looked up at him.

“Wanna go back to mine?”

“Um, well ...”

“Oh, come on, you clearly want to and I'm a single man now. After the wife ran off with another man.”

“Well.”

“Come on, you'll love it.” Greg grinned, necking the last of his drink and pulling Mycroft up by his hand.

x..x

“I lied to you.” Greg said suddenly as the car took them back to his home.

“Oh?”

“I said I didn't know you. I did. Well, I do. You're not the only one who's been admiring from afar, Mycroft.” Greg whispered softly, his head resting against the tinted window.

“But, Gregory ...” Mycroft interrupted, finally looking over at the older man.

“I haven't felt a connection like this in my life. When I met Joanne, I thought the connection would come, in time. But it never did. It was like I was missing something. Maybe she felt it too.”

“Gregory ...”

“Let me finish, please. When I first saw you, something felt right. Like I could finally see straight. I never realised until now … it was you.” Greg replied, looking over at the younger man.

“I must be dreaming. This can't possibly be real.” Mycroft whispered, locking eyes with Greg.

“If you are, then we're both dreaming the same thing.”

“Oh God.”

“Not quite.” Greg smirked, sliding over to Mycroft's side of the car. “But then again, I might be as close as you can get to him, _demon_.”

“How did you know?” Mycroft breathed, finding himself inches from Greg's face..

“Sherlock's a demon so I figured that you were too.”

“And that isn't a problem?”

“Not to me.” Greg whispered huskily, leaning in to kiss Mycroft's neck. “I always was attracted to the _bad_ ones.”

Mycroft moaned shamelessly, trying to get his brain back into gear all the while.

“So, you coming in for a night-cap then?” Greg grinned, climbing out the car.

Mycroft felt himself being pulled out of the car by an imaginary rope, unable to stop himself from chasing after this beautiful silver-haired angel.

 


	2. A Night With An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg carry on drinking and Greg makes a shocking confession.  
> Is Greg being serious or is it just the alcohol talking?  
> What will Mycroft do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just shamelessly giving these chapters the cheesiest titles I can ;) I apologise, well, really I don't but you know. Anyway, this follows on from where the last chapter ended and I hope you all like it :) xxxx

“So, you're not gonna send me off to another country for lying to you, are you?” Greg asked curiously, as Mycroft closed the door to his flat.

“Of course not, my dear Gregory. It's very rare that anyone manages to deceive me, but I don't think pretending not to know me is a matter of national importance, do you?” Mycroft replied with a genuine smile, moving into Greg's kitchen.

“No, I guess not. And besides one of us would have to explain _why_ I pretended not to know you. I don't think it's justifiable to deport someone because of a crush.” Greg grinned like a teenager, leaning against the dining room table.

“I don't think it would be enough to deport you, no. But thankfully, matters of the heart are rarely involved in my work. Unless it is because of Sherlock, that is.”

“Yeah, that's true. And even then, I bet you can't get him out of _everything_.”

“No, I'm afraid even _my_ power does not extend that far.”

“So, what's your poison? I'd say … whiskey? Scotch?” Greg asked over his shoulder, looking through his drinks cabinet.

“Scotch will do nicely, thank you.”

“Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring these over.”

“Thank you.” Mycroft smiled, moving into the living room.

“Here you go.”

Mycroft took the proffered glass and sat back a little on the couch, watching the older man swig his drink back.

“Look at this, I'm sat here drinking scotch with the British government, who would have thought it?” Greg grinned after a few minutes of silence.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and drank from his own glass.

“I bet you have a real fancy place too, don't you? A mansion or an estate, I'd guess.”

“Gregory, please, you make me sound like the Queen.”

“I'd be happy to be your King.” Greg giggled drunkenly, leaning closer to Mycroft.

Mycroft spluttered and looked at Greg a little horrified.

“I'm sorry. I was joking. It's fine, honestly.” Greg backtracked, trying to reassure the younger man.

“Ask me again two days from now.” Mycroft replied, after regaining his composure.

“Ask you what?” Greg asked curiously, eyeing the younger man carefully.

“You'll understand when the time comes.” Mycroft smirked, being even more cryptic than the first time.

“Alright.” Greg nodded slowly, pouring himself some more scotch.

x..x

“So, what d'you do in your spare time?” Greg asked, his speech slurred after eight glasses of scotch and all of his previous drinks at the pub.

“I like to write, Gregory.” Mycroft replied with a smile, only slightly more sober than his companion given the sobering conversation earlier.

“Bloody 'ell, Will'am Shake'peare here.” Greg whistled, dropping his head back on the couch.

“Well, I'm not quite as eloquent with words but I believe my works are reasonably good.”

“Can I read sumthin'?”

“Maybe when you're not quite as drunk and can appreciate it better, Gregory.”

“Alright.” Greg grinned, leaning into Mycroft.

“I think that's quite enough alcohol for tonight, my dear.” Mycroft replied, trying to move the inebriated Inspector.

“Shhh. Don't say that.” Greg whispered, before giggling like a teenage boy.

The sound warmed something deep inside Mycroft and he smiled fondly at the Inspector.

Greg looked up, still giggling and moved even more into Mycroft's space; practically sprawling himself on the younger man's lap.

Mycroft just rolled his eyes and stroked Greg's cheek softly, chuckling at the older man.

At that point, Greg stopped laughing and leaned up to kiss Mycroft experimentally.

Mycroft froze at the contact but soon melted into the kiss, resting his hand on Greg's cheek.

Greg pulled Mycroft's head down more to kiss him deeper and was rewarded by the resulting moan it brought out of the younger man.

“You're an impossible man, Mycroft Holmes.” Greg breathed, closing his eyes.

“So are you, my dear.” Mycroft whispered, leaning back in to kiss Greg once more.

“God, I think I've fallen for you already, My.”

“Don't say it if you don't mean it, Gregory.”

“Give me two days to prove it.” Greg replied confidently.

“What?”

“You said to ask you again in two days. And I understand what you mean now.”

“Gregory, you're drunk.” Mycroft snapped a little harshly.

“And yet, everything seems to make perfect sense.” Greg replied softly, stroking Mycroft's cheek.

“Oh, Gregory. Please ...” Mycroft practically whimpered, praying to God or whoever that this wasn't the alcohol talking.

“When I'm sober enough, because I know you're too much of a gentleman to take advantage, I want to take you to bed, My. Will you let me?”

Mycroft shuddered with want at the thought and nodded in response.

“But tonight, I want you to sleep with me. Just sleep, that's all. I don't want to wake up alone any more.”

“Yes.” Mycroft whispered, leaning in to nuzzle Greg's nose.

“Thank you.” Greg whispered back, sitting up and grabbing Mycroft's hand.

The older man pulled him up and lead him to his bedroom slowly, not wanting to scare Mycroft away.

As Greg pulled his shirt off, his wings extended in full view for Mycroft and the younger man gasped suddenly.

“You alright?” Greg asked with a smile.

“Yes. Sorry, I was just admiring your wings.” Mycroft replied with a blush.

“It's fine. I don't mind.” Greg grinned, letting his wings extend to their full extent.

“You're so beautiful, Gregory.” Mycroft smiled, walking closer to the older man.

“Yeah, but getting old now I'm afraid.” Greg smiled shyly, looking down at his feet.

Mycroft knew he was referring to the grey tips on the edges of his wings, the stress of the job clearly having an effect on those as well as his hair.

“Well, I'm sure Sherlock's to blame for a lot of those. For which I apologise for.”

“Don't be. I don't mind looking out for him. He's got a brilliant mind and needs to keep it stimulated. I just worry for his soul mate.”

“Yes, well, I'm sure he'll have to be a saint to put up with Sherlock's behaviour.”

“A saint indeed.” Greg smirked, looking back up at Mycroft.

“Gregory, I'm afraid I'm not comfortable with … showing my body off. If you don't mind.”

“Oh, of course not, love. Here, use these for now.” Greg nodded in understanding, handing Mycroft some pyjama pants and a t-shirt. “Bathroom's just through there.”

“Thank you, dear.” Mycroft replied, kissing Greg's forehead.

Greg stripped quickly and retracted his wings before jumping under the covers, trying to warm the bed up for his companion.

“I hope you don't mind but I like to sleep in just my boxers. I can get dressed if that makes you uncomfortable.” Greg announced as Mycroft walked back into the bedroom.

“Don't be absurd, Gregory. This is your home and you should feel comfortable in it.” Mycroft chided, climbing under the covers with Greg.

“Thanks.” Greg smiled, curling up behind Mycroft.

Mycroft stiffened as he felt something poking him in the thigh.

“Ignore it.” Greg murmured, snuggling closer to Mycroft.

“I apologise, Gregory.”

“No need, it's not your fault. It'll pass. I should apologise, really.”

“If you insist.” Mycroft replied guiltily.

“Only when you're comfortable, My.” Greg whispered sleepily, yawning into Mycroft's shoulder.

“Goodnight, Gregory.” Mycroft smiled softly, snuggling into Greg's arms.

“Night, My.”

Mycroft sighed contently, settling down and letting sleep drift over him.

x..x

Little did Mycroft know that in just five months, Sherlock's saint and soul mate would come in the form of an army doctor invalided from Afghanistan.


	3. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg has two days to prove that he wants to be with Mycroft.  
> But what will the Angel do when Mycroft changes the script?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update on this. I think as this series is the shortest, I'll update these first before carrying on with the others. Then my sole focus is on those ;) xxxx

Gregory Lestrade awoke to another person in his bed and, after looking over at his sleeping companion, he smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

“Gregory, what time's it?” Mycroft asked sleepily, rolling over to face his Angel.

“Half five. What time are you in?”

“Six, my dear.” Mycroft yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Good, enough time to make you breakfast then.” Greg grinned, unabashedly climbing out of bed and extending his wings as he stretched.

Mycroft took a few moments to admire the sight, before his bladder alerted him that he needed the bathroom, as well as a nice hot shower.

Greg turned to smile at his Demon before throwing on a t-shirt and heading downstairs for the kitchen.

Mycroft was quick in the shower and dressed even quicker, entering the kitchen and almost moaning at the delicious smell tickling his nose.

“Like my shower that much, huh?” Greg teased with a smile, noting how quick the young man had been.

“Well, you promised me breakfast, Gregory. I could hardly disappoint.” Mycroft smiled back, taking a seat at the table.

“That's true.”

“What exactly is this about, my dear?”

“You said I had two days to prove what I meant, this is part one of my plan.” Greg smiled an adorable lop-sided smile that the Demon instantly adored.

“And part two?”

“All in good time, darling.”

Mycroft smiled softly to himself at the endearment, before receiving the breakfast Greg handed him.

“Thank you, Gregory.”

“You're welcome, My.”

x..x

“Sir, you have a package waiting for you.” Anthea greeted with a smile as Mycroft returned from lunch.

“What kind of package, dear?” The Demon asked suspiciously, eyeing his assistant carefully.

“Nothing life-threatening, I assure you, Sir.”

Mycroft nodded in understanding and walked into his office.

On his desk was a bouquet of flowers and Mycroft knew even from this distance that it was a specially made bouquet.

He walked closer to his desk and looked down at the flowers; one Heather, one lilac Iris, one Sunflower, one Apple Blossom, one Hyacinth, one red and white Rose, one violet Tulip, one Geranium and one Ranunculus.

 _Heather –_ Solitude

 _Lilac Irises –_ First Love

 _Apple Blossoms –_ Promise

 _Red and White Roses –_ Unity

 _Sunflowers –_ Adoration

 _Hyacinths –_ Sincerity

 _Violet Tulips –_ Faithfulness

 _Geranium –_ Comfort

 _Ranunculus –_ Radiant

There was no way that Greg didn't know what the flowers represented when he chose them, they all were representations of Mycroft _and_ the boys' relationship.

 _Radiant_ . Mycroft thought with a smile, _Such a sentimental thing from the DI, he wasn't wrong about proving his love for the 'Ice Man'._

He was just about to call Greg when his phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket with a smile.

“Gregory, my dear. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You back at the office yet?”

“I am, Gregory and the flowers are beautiful. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, love.”

“Dinner tonight?” Mycroft asked, delicately running his fingertips over the flowers.

“I was just about to ask you. Meet me at … um …”

“Let me take you to dinner, Gregory. I know a lovely place that I hope will suit your fancy.”

“My, I'm supposed to be treating _you_ , not the other way around.”

“Well then, you can pay half the bill.” Mycroft smirked, sitting down at his desk.

“Alright then.”

“Gregory ...”

“Nope, it's settled. Give me a time and I'll be there.”

“I'll have a car pick you up from your flat at eight pm.”

“Alright, love. I've gotta go, a case just came in. Love you, bye.” Greg replied quickly, putting the phone down.

Mycroft stared at the phone for a few minutes, trying to understand what he had just heard when a knock at the door broke his thoughts.

“Ah, Anthea, dear.” Mycroft greeted the Angel with a nervous smile, “I'll need a car sent out to Gregory's flat at eight. Can you manage that, please?”

“Detective Inspector Lestrade, Sir? Well, we _are_ a little taken by the Angel, aren't we?” Anthea replied with a playful smile. “Of course, Sir. No trouble at all.”

“Yes, thank you for your input, Anthea. I already understand how absurd it is and ...”

“I think it's lovely, Sir. From what you've said about the man, he sounds perfect. I _do_ hope things go well, Sir.”

“Thank you, dear.”

Anthea gave a nod before turning on her heels to leave the office.

“Oh, Anthea, one more thing.”

x..x

“Why is nothing good enough? How is Mycroft going to take me seriously in any of these?” Greg muttered to himself, throwing yet another suit on the bed in annoyance.

It was already half seven and he still had to sort his hair out and make himself more presentable.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and he threw a robe over his half-naked form before going to answer the door.

“Hello?” Greg awkwardly greeted the beautiful female stood on his doorstep, holding suit bags.

“Gregory Lestrade, I have something for you.”

“O-kay.”

“Come along now.” She replied, walking past him and into his bedroom.

“What the ...” Greg whispered before spinning on his heels and chasing after the mystery woman. “Listen, not that I'm not interested but I kinda have a date tonight and well, you're a beautiful woman but ...”

“ _Kinda_ have a date?” The woman asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Well, yeah … Wait, gorgeous young female with suit bags, now, you're either a friendly neighbour with psychic abilities or you're Mycroft's assistant.” Greg replied, looking the woman up and down properly, “And funnily enough, I'm sort of hoping for the former, otherwise Mycroft isn't just paying half for dinner but he's also bought me some likely _very_ expensive suits that cost more than everything I own.”

“Not Mycroft. Sherlock.”

“Excuse me?”

“He sends his regards and asks you to keep Mycroft as busy as humanly possible.” Anthea recited from the text on her Blackberry, before flashing Greg a smile.

“Of course. He's being generous to distract his brother. Obvious.” Greg sighed.

Anthea dropped the bags on the bed and started to tap on her Blackberry.

“Bloody saint indeed.” Greg muttered, eyeing the bags again.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing. Tell him thanks. And to keep out of my bloody relationship.”

“Well, that's gratitude.” Anthea replied, looking back up at Greg. “His words.”

“Thanks for bringing them around.”

Anthea just smiled once before exiting the bedroom once more.

Greg nodded before making his way over to the bed and opening the first bag.

There was a note that read;

_Take my advice and go for the black suit with the deep blue shirt._

_Leave the top few buttons undone._

_You'll thank me later._

_SH_

“I'll bloody _kill_ you later, more like.”

Greg sighed in defeat and pulled out the suit Sherlock had suggested (demanded), pulling off his robe and pulling the trousers on first.

When he slide on the shirt and buttoned it, he realised why Sherlock had chose this suit; it showed off and shaped his chest perfectly, giving him a toned and fit look.

“Maybe I'll just smack you instead.” The Angel murmured appreciatively, checking himself out in the mirror.

After pulling on the jacket, Greg went to the bathroom to fix his hair and have a quick shave; realising he hadn't bothered to shave in the shower before.

Eight pm arrived and a sleek black car pulled up to take Greg to his destination.

“Looking very smart, Sir.” The driver said as he opened the back door for Greg.

“Thank you ...”

“David, Sir.”

“Thank you, David.”

“You're very welcome, Sir.”

Greg smiled and settled himself in for the ride, only taking any notice of the city when the car stopped outside a luxurious restaurant; L'Autre Pied.

“Wow.”

“You've obviously made quite an impression on Mr Holmes, Sir.”

“Yeah, I have apparently.” Greg replied, climbing out of the car and staring at the restaurant.

“Best not keep him waiting. Go on.” David grinned, motioning toward the restaurant.

x..x

“Gregory. You look … _stunning_. That shade of blue suits you perfectly. I'm impressed.” Mycroft gasped, standing up to look at the Angel thoroughly.

“Thank you, My. You look as amazing as always.” Greg smiled, moving to take a seat across from the Demon.

“As do you, my dear.” Mycroft replied with a genuine smile, his hand reaching over to grasp the Angel's.

“Shall we order then?”

“I hope you don't find me too presumptuous but I already ordered for us both.” Mycroft said awkwardly, blushing slightly.

“Oh, okay. My French is a little rusty anyway.”

“You speak French?”

“Yeah, I do.” Greg smiled, surprised that Mycroft didn't already know that.

“Combien?” Mycroft asked with a smirk, pouring a glass of wine for Greg.

“Un peu.” Greg smiled shyly, picking up his glass and taking a sip.

“Très intéressant.”

“I've created a monster now, haven't I?” Greg smirked at the Demon.

“Not at all, my dear.” Mycroft smiled back, a little twinkle in his eye.

Greg laughed and leaned over to grab Mycroft's hand.

x..x

“Thanks for dinner, love.” Greg smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Mycroft.

“You're welcome, my dear.” Mycroft smiled in return, hugging his Angel close.

“So how was the first day?” Greg asked, pulling away slightly.

“I am suitably impressed, Gregory. And that _is_ a very lovely suit. You look good enough to eat.” Mycroft smirked, running his hand appreciatively over Greg's chest.

“I'm glad you like it.”

Instead of answering, Mycroft leaned in and kissed Greg hesitantly; his hands tangling themselves in the grey hair of the DI.

Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft's waist, letting his fingers slide under the jacket and against the soft cotton of the Demon's shirt.

“ _Yes_.” Mycroft whispered against Greg's lips.

“Hmm?”

“Yes, you can bond with me. I want to be yours, Gregory. No one else's. _Please_.”

“Tomorrow. Give me one more day, just to make sure you're certain.”

“I am, Gregory. I need you.”

“I promise, tomorrow. But for now, let me help you.” Greg smiled softly, pulling Mycroft towards the couch.

Greg gently pushed Mycroft down to sit on the couch before kissing him softly.

“ _Gregory._ ” The Demon moaned as the Angel slowly climbed into his lap.

“Don't worry, darling. I've got you.” Greg replied, kissing Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft's hands settled on Greg's hips, toying with the bottom of his shirt as the Angel continued to kiss and bite his neck.

“Oh, God.” The Demon moaned, grinding up into Greg.

“Very close.” The Angel hummed with a grin and Mycroft didn't know if that was in response to their situation or the reference of the Angel's origin.

Greg moved his hands down to Mycroft's trousers and the Demon moaned louder, meeting Greg's hand.

“Mmm, that's it, love. My pretty Demon.” Greg moaned in reply, palming Mycroft through his trousers.

Mycroft bit his lip and dragged his hands over Greg's arse, digging his nails in.

Greg leaned in to kiss Mycroft thoroughly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

He then slid off Mycroft's lap, pulling his trousers and underwear down to his ankles before settling himself on his knees by the Demon's feet.

Greg started licking his way up Mycroft's length teasingly, causing him to squirm and try to breathe steadily. The Angel sucked Mycroft slowly, grinning when the Demon thrust into his throat and started a brutal pace.

“ _Gregory_.” Mycroft moaned again, gripping Greg's hair so tightly it bordered on painful.

Greg just moaned around the Demon's cock and started undoing his own trousers.

At the sound of the zipper going down, Mycroft moaned a broken, “Oh God.”

The Angel roughed pulled down his own trousers and underwear and began jerking himself off to Mycroft's loud moans.

Greg licked at just the right spot on Mycroft's cock and the Demon screamed as he came down the Angel's throat.

Greg swallowed and slowly pulled off of Mycroft, smiling up at his spent Demon.

“Oh God, My. Shit. So _fucking_ hot.” Greg whispered as he finally climaxed all over his hand and on Mycroft's living room floor.

“ _Gregory._ ” Mycroft whispered hoarsely, his hand hovering in the air above his knees.

“Right here, love.” Greg replied, climbing back onto the couch next to Mycroft.

“I think I might have fallen for you, quite hard.” The Demon breathed, his head still slumped against the back of the couch.

“Me too, sweetheart.” Greg smiled, leaning in to kiss Mycroft's forehead.

“Stay with me?”

“Forever.” The Angel promised, pulling the Demon into his arms.

 _Forever_ . The word echoed in Mycroft's head and he snuggled closer to his Angel, breathing in a scent that seemed like _home_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about the flowers was inspired by this sweet and angsty story I read -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/904342/chapters/1764868 xxx


	4. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's second day of proving to Mycroft how much he truly wants him.  
> But first there's a awkward little brother and some insecurities to deal with.  
> Can the boys overcome their problems before they make preparations to bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one up for you all. I'll try and get the last chapter up in the next few days too xxxx

“Lestrade.” Sherlock greeted as the Angel sat down on the couch.

“We have a case, Sherlock. I'd really appreciate your help.” Greg replied wearily, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Does it involve _Mycroft_?” Sherlock asked with a note of disdain.

“Sherlock, please ...”

“No. And you can tell brother mine that I won't be helping do his dirty work. You are, after all, his _lover_ , are you not?”

“That's none of your business, Sherlock.” Greg snapped, too tired and annoyed to be dealing with the Holmes brothers' feud.

“You didn't deny it.” Sherlock smirked to himself.

“Oh for God's sake, Sherlock. Just look at it will you?”

“Careful about taking the Lord's name in vain, Lestrade.” Sherlock mocked, plucking at his violin.

“I'll leave it here.” Greg sighed, standing up and leaving the flat.

x..x

“How did my brother take it?” Mycroft asked as Greg sat down on the couch.

“How do you think?”

“Ah, not well then.”

“He won't even help on the case, My.”

“My brother can be very stubborn at times but, he does love a good case to solve. Especially a triple homicide in a locked room.” Mycroft smiled, sitting down next to his Angel.

“Yeah, I doubt he ...” Greg was interrupted by his phone signalling a new text.

 

_It was a game of Russian Roulette._

_Two men played the game and failed._

_The third man was about to leave when_

_he was shot by a sniper through the window._

_Clearly all three men were playing to win a_

_large sum of money that the boss didn't want_

_them to have._

_You're welcome._

_Give Mycroft my regards._

_SH_

 

“Well, would you look at that. You were right, My.” Greg smiled as he turned the phone to show the older Holmes.

“As I said, my dear Gregory, Sherlock never _can_ resist a good mystery.”

_Location of sniper?_

_GL_

 

_Flat across from your crime scene._

_Not a very intelligent move really._

_Send officers now and he should be_

_trying to pack up and leave with the_

_money._

_SH_

 

_Thank you._

_GL_

“Gotta make a call, love. Back in a few.” Greg smiled, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

The Angel returned a few minutes later and slumped back onto the couch.

“Everything is sorted then, I assume.”

“Yep. They're heading over to the flat now.”

“Good. Then might I offer you a drink? Red wine?”

“I'd love some.”

Mycroft smiled as he filled two glasses with wine and handed one to the Angel.

“So as it is _technically_ my day off today, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner later. It probably won't be as posh as the place you took me but I'm sure you'll like it.” Greg said after swallowing a mouthful of wine.

“Are you still trying to _woo_ me, Gregory? As I've told you, there really is no need.”

“Yes, but I want to. I want you to know that you deserve to be spoiled and looked after.”

Mycroft sighed but gave in, “Dinner would be lovely, Gregory.”

“Good.”

x..x

Greg took the Demon to a little restaurant just around the corner from Baker Street; Angelo's.

“Well isn't this just lovely, Gregory. It's got quite an … _intimate_ feel about it.” Mycroft said with a small smile, trying to ignore the flutter of butterflies in his stomach.

“I thought you might like it. I've never been here before but my mate Charlie said he and his wife come here all the time. The owner's really bubbly and friendly apparently.”

Just at that moment, said owner came over to the two men with a big smile.

“Ah, Mr Lestrade, very nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you in the papers. And who is your date?”

“Um, hi. Angelo, I presume. This is Mycroft Holmes.”

“Brother to the detective Sherlock Holmes? Very nice to meet you too, sir.” Angelo beamed, holding a hand out for Mycroft to shake.

“Thank you, Angelo.” Mycroft smiled back, shaking the man's hand.

“His brother got me off a murder charge. Brilliant he was. Anything you want, on the house.”

And with that, Angelo pointed them to a table and disappeared into the back.

“Did Sherlock really get him off a murder charge?” Greg asked with a grin as they sat down.

“Yes, he managed to prove that Angelo was nowhere near that side of town. In fact, he was at the opposite side of the city … committing a break in. He got sent to prison but he still goes on about how Sherlock kept him from a murder charge.”

Greg giggled, actually giggled and looked over at the owner with a grin.

“Now, onto other events. Gregory, I've tried to ignore it for the past two days now but I'd really like to know. Where did you get your new suits? This is the second high-brand one I have seen you in and I do hope that you're not spending unnecessary expenses just to impress me.”

“No, actually … um, it was a gift. Well, _they_ were. Um ...”

“Is something the matter, my dear?”

“Well, you see, your brother bought me some new suits for whatever reason. And the one I wore yesterday had a note on it saying that I should wear it and to thank Sherlock later. I don't know if we had the same ideas on what might happen but I get the feeling it wasn't a _completely_ innocent comment.” Greg replied in a rush, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Mycroft took a moment to try and understand before realisation hit him and he ducked his head as he blushed brighter than Greg.

“Yeah, exactly what I thought.” Greg added when he saw the Demon blush too.

“Well, I think there's something to be said about my brother. It almost sounds like he _approves_ of us.”

“Oh, no. I think I'm merely a distraction to keep you occupied.”

“ _Gregory_.” Mycroft shrieked, sounding scandalised.

“I mean in his eyes, love. Now, enough about Sherlock. Let's order.

Mycroft smiled in reply and called the waitress over.

x..x

Mycroft hummed as he read over the note Sherlock had given to Greg;

_Take my advice and go for the black suit with the deep blue shirt._

_Leave the top few buttons undone._

_You'll thank me later._

_SH_

“Did you thank him?”

“No, I forgot. We were _busy_ if I remember rightly.” Greg smirked, looking over at his Demon.

Mycroft blushed a lovely shade of pink which caused Greg to chuckle lightly.

“I never said how much that shirt brought out your eyes, Gregory. And such beautiful eyes you have, my dear.”

It was Greg's turn to blush and he ducked his head to avoid the Demon's gaze.

Mycroft walked over to the Angel and lifted his chin, placing a gently kiss on his lips.

“I want to show you something, Gregory.”

“Alright.” Greg smiled, following Mycroft to the bedroom.

He sat down on the bed as Mycroft awkwardly fiddled with the buttons on his waistcoat, pulling it off and folding it neatly on the bed.

Next he undid his tie and pulled it off, setting that on top of the waistcoat.

The Demon unbuttoned his shirt and hesitantly pulled it off, folding it and setting it on the the little pile.

His shuffled his feet nervously before taking a deep breath and straightening his posture, allowing his wings to extend to their full length.

Greg gasped as the wings extended, standing up to examine them more carefully.

They were rich black, slightly broad and slender, and were easily the most beautiful things Greg had ever seen.

“Jesus, My. They're beautiful. Can I touch them?”

Mycroft nodded his consent and watched in fascination as Greg walked around him to take a better look at the wings.

At the first touch, Mycroft almost moaned at the first tentative touch of Greg's fingers and tried to suppress it but the Angel had already heard it.

He smiled in response and stepped close to Mycroft's back, his breath causing tingles on the Demon's neck as he continued his light teasing touches on the feathers of Mycroft's wings.

Then the Angel ran his fingertips down Mycroft's sides and the Demon let out such a loud moan that Greg's knees nearly buckled. He held firm and kissed Mycroft's neck, causing the Demon to retract his wings as his head dropped back against Greg's shoulder.

“So beautiful, My.” The Angel whispered into Mycroft's neck, breathing the Demon in.

“I ...” Mycroft started, before letting out another moan as Greg wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Shh.” Greg whispered, placing one last kiss on Mycroft's neck before stepping away.

Mycroft almost whined at the loss of contact, breathing heavily and trying not to collapse with the force of raw need.

“I'll be back in a minute, love. Just getting changed, okay?” Greg said gently, looking back over at the younger man.

Mycroft smiled back before watching Greg disappear into the bathroom with some pyjamas.

He decided that bed would probably be a good idea so he quickly stripped and pulled on some pyjamas before climbing into bed.

Greg returned a few moments later and curled up behind the Demon, pulling his tightly into his arms.

Just as Greg was falling to sleep, he heard Mycroft whisper, “I'm hopelessly in love with you, Gregory.”

“And I you, my love.” Greg whispered back, gripping Mycroft tightly.

Mycroft drifted off to sleep with a content smile on his face, allowing his Gregory to break his promise of bonding tonight.

It had been a long day, after all, and Mycroft was just happy to be curled in his Angel's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE they will bond in the next chapter. I just thought it would be nice for Mycroft to open up to Greg before they did bond :) xxxx


	5. Be Mine Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft tries to convince Sherlock of the joys of having someone who loves you.  
> Unfortunately, Sherlock won't be easily swayed.  
> And it's finally time for Greg and Mycroft to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, apologies for my very long absence; RL and work tend to kill my free time. And the failure of technology also doesn't help, but I got a new computer, found this on my pen drive and thought it was about time I uploaded it. So now, the final chapter is up ;) please forgive me. Oh and believe it or not, I actually wrote this four months ago :p xxxx

“Are you _actually_ thinking of bonding with _Lestrade_ , brother mine?” Sherlock asked in a mocking tone, tuning his violin.

“Gregory is a fine man, Sherlock. And yes, I would like to be with somebody who loves me, instead of being a lonely man.” Mycroft replied with a smirk, eyeing his brother.

Sherlock pulled the bow across the strings harshly, causing it to squeal abruptly.

“I'm not _lonely_ , Mycroft. And I don't want to be somebody's _bonded_ . Being forced to spend eternity with some dull demon or God forbid, some Angel, is _not_ how I plan on spending my life.” Sherlock snapped, glaring at his brother.

“Of course not, brother dear.” Mycroft smirked, completely unfazed by his brother's glare.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“GET OUT!” Sherlock yelled, pointing to the door with his bow.

“Just because I'm right, Sherlock.”

“LEAVE. NOW!”

“Oh for God's sake. Really, My? Do you have to wind him up?” Lestrade asked from the door way, having come over to ask Sherlock's help on the latest case.

“Ah, Gregory, my dear. Of course not. I was just saying ...”

“I know what you were _just saying_ , My. Now, go on. I need his help on a case.”

Sherlock gave his brother a knowing smirk as Mycroft stood up to leave.

“I will see you at home, darling. And we will _discuss_ a few things.” Mycroft said to his Angel, winking at him before disappearing out the door.

“He is right though, you might meet someone you really want to be with.”

“I thought you had a case! Let me see!” Sherlock snapped, setting his violin and bow down.

“Here.” Lestrade sighed, handing the detective the folder.

“Boring!” Sherlock replied, throwing the folder to the floor.

“But Sherlock, I thought this one would be interesting for you; two suicides that look completely unconnected.”

“Call me when it gets interesting.”

“Fine.” Lestrade sighed, picking up the folder and leaving Sherlock to sulk.

x..x

“Gregory, my dear, what an unexpected surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Mycroft asked into the phone, quirking an eyebrow at Anthea when she smirked at him.

She acknowledged the look and decided to leave her boss to his private conversation.

“ _Hey, love. I just wanted to talk. This case is killing me and your pain-in-the-arse brother is being a child.”_

“Isn't he always? Besides, you could have to let _me_ take a look at it.”

“ _You know I can't do that, My. The Super isn't exactly happy about me involving Sherlock, never-mind the British Government.”_

“I'm not the British Government, I'm just one man.”

“ _Yeah right, love.”_

“Yes, well. You've made it perfectly clear that you don't want _me_ to try and talk some sense into him.”

“ _How well did that work out for you earlier? Not very, if Sherlock's yelling was anything to go by.”_

“As you said, my brother has a tendency to act like a child.”

“ _That he does. Anyway … oh, I'm sorry, love. I have to go. Love you.”_

“I love you too, my dear.”

Anthea reappeared and looked up at her boss to await instructions.

“Tell my brother that if he doesn't help DI Lestrade with the case then I will set him up with some lovely Angel I know. A _woman_."

“And what would _Gregory_ say about you threatening your brother?” Anthea asked with a smirk.

“What he doesn't know won't hurt him.” Mycroft smirked back.

“Consider it done, Sir.” Anthea nodded before turning and leaving the office.

x..x

_Threatening me into helping Lestrade?_

_Very unwise of you, dear brother._

_SH_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_Then maybe you shouldn't act like_

_a child, brother mine._

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_Fine! I will help your soon-to-be_

_bonded. But don't blame me when_

_you finally get bored of him._

_SH_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_Thank you. And I won't even dignify_

_that with a response, Sherlock._

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

Mycroft sighed as he set his mobile aside; why couldn't his brother see how wonderful it was to know that you were truly loved and adored? Why didn't he see that bonding was a good thing?

“Is everything alright, Sir?” Anthea asked as she entered her boss' office with a steaming cup of tea.

“Just family issues, that's all, my dear. Nothing to worry about.”

“Sherlock will come around eventually, Sir. He's still young and still has plenty of time to find his bonded. I was thirty-one when I found mine and now look, we've been together for four years now.”

“Thank you, my dear. You always know what to say.” Mycroft smiled, taking the cup of tea off the young Angel.

“You're welcome, Sir. Now, I have rescheduled this afternoon's meetings until Monday. Go home and get some rest, I'll sort out the paperwork.”

“Efficient as always, Anthea. Thank you.”

Anthea nodded politely before grabbing the remaining paperwork and leaving the office.

Mycroft smiled once more and sent a quick text to Lestrade; letting him know that he'd be home early.

x..x

“Hey, love. Sorry I'm so late. How was your day?” Greg asked sweetly, pecking his Demon on the cheek.

“Hectic and troublesome as always, my dear.”

“Well then, why don't I help you relax? Come on, I've been wanting to do this _all_ day.” Greg replied with a smirk.

Greg led Mycroft up to his room and kissed him softly, before slowly removing the Demon's clothing.

Mycroft had never felt so loved and worshipped in his entire life; it caused tears to sting his eyes and Greg pulled away suddenly.

“You've changed your mind.” Greg replied, trying not to let disappointment seep into his tone. “Did I come on too strong? I'm sorry, My, I shouldn't have pushed so hard. Please, forgive me, if you don't want this then ...”

“Gregory, _please_ , do shut up. I have not changed my mind. If anything, I want this more than ever. It's just … no one has ever treated me the way you have. I've never felt so … _worshipped_ or loved in all my life. It caught me by surprise, is all. I apologise for being so foolish.”

“Oh, love, don't be daft. It's alright. Of course I'm going to worship you, I love you, you idiot. I have for a while now. But if I'm going too fast then just tell me, it's okay.” Greg said softly, stroking Myroft's shoulders.

“Gregory, if I wanted to go any slower, I'd have waited another three years to tell you how I feel. I've waited quite long enough, thank you.” Mycroft snapped, his wings ruffling in annoyance.

“Alright, Grouchy. Take it easy.” Greg grinned, pecking the Demon's lips.

The Angel pulled off his shirt and let his wings extend to full length, letting the tips stroke against the back of Mycroft's hands.

Mycroft's wings reacted to the caress and extended of their own accord.

“God, I love your wings. They're beautiful, My.” Greg sighed, his hand moving off the Demon's shoulder to stroke one of his wings.

Mycroft looked down at Greg's hand on his wing and sighed contently, wrapping them around the Angel to pull him closer.

“Mmm, I could get used to that. Mycroft being all _possessive_.” Greg purred, leaning in to nip Mycroft's ear.

Mycroft exhaled sharply, tightening his wings around his Angel and leaning in to breathe him in.

“I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer, My. _Please_ , I have to feel you.”

“Do it, my love.” Mycroft breathed, loosening his hold ever so slightly.

Greg finished undressing Mycroft before undressing himself and standing back to look at his Demon properly.

“You are such a beautiful creature, Mycroft. How did I ever get so lucky?”

“I was thinking exactly the same, Gregory.”

Greg smiled and carefully walked Mycroft backwards towards the bed, gently pushing him down until the Demon lay on his back.

“I'm going to help you relax, okay? I don't want to drag this out but I don't want to rush it either, okay.”

Mycroft looked down at his Angel and smiled softly, nodding his consent.

“I promise I'll take care of you, love.” Greg smiled, leaning down to bite one of Mycroft's nipples gently.

Mycroft moaned while his hips involuntarily bucked up, grinding himself against Greg's abdomen.

“God, Myc, you're such a gorgeous sight right now. I just wanna take a photo of you like this, baby. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” Greg whispered huskily into Mycroft's skin.

When Greg pinched Mycroft's already sensitive nipple, the Demon positively keened into it and pushed on the back of his Angel's neck.

Greg grinned before kissing his way down Mycroft's chest and stopping at his cock, staring hungrily at it. The Angel looked back up at his Demon with a devilish smile before engulfing his cock, causing Mycroft to stop breathing for a moment.

Greg squeezed Mycroft's hip and the Demon exhaled loudly, seeming to come back to himself.

The Angel licked his way up Mycroft's length slowly, causing the Demon to grip the sheets tightly. Greg grabbed one of Mycroft's hands and directed it to his head, allowing the Demon to grip his hair tightly.

Despite Mycroft's wavering control, he still held off from fucking Greg's mouth; much to the Angel's disappointment.

Greg slipped off Mycroft's cock with an obscene pop and looked up at him.

“Greg … Gregory?” Mycroft moaned in a whisper, looking down at his Angel curiously.

_Has he changed his mind? Oh God, he has. No!_

Greg saw the rising panic and quickly reassured his Demon, “Hey, it's alright, love. I'm not stopping, I just … I was just remembering our first date, when I gave you that blow job and you fucked my mouth like a man possessed. God, I swear that was the sexiest thing ever, just to know how undone you were, My. I wanna see that again.”

Mycroft's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned so loudly that Greg was afraid his Demon might just come right there.

Greg grinned and was about to say something else when Mycroft looked back down at him.

“Angel, up here now!” Mycroft ordered, gently pulling Greg's hair to emphasis.

Greg bit his lip to keep from moaning shamelessly at the command and crawled up Mycroft's body until he was looking him in the eyes.

“This is what you're going to do, you're going to suck my cock while I'm fuck your mouth as roughly as I please. And you're going to like it! Understand?”

Greg suppressed a moan and nodded at his Demon, crawling back down his body and lowering his mouth over Mycroft's cock again.

Mycroft actually growled and grabbed a handful of Greg's hair, snapping his hips up and fucking his Angel's mouth hard.

As he started taking Mycroft into his mouth, he grabbed the lube he'd stashed in the sheets earlier and quickly poured some on his fingers.

Greg moaned around Mycroft's cock before he gently pushed a finger into his Demon.

Mycroft gasped sharply and Greg worried he'd hurt him, until his Demon loosened his grip on his hair and softly stroked his scalp.

The Angel licked a stripe up Mycroft's cock before slowly pulling off.

“Do you want to carry on, baby?” Greg asked gently, leaning up and looking him in the eyes.

“ _Yes_.” Mycroft sighed, stroking Greg's cheek.

“Alright, love.” Greg smiled, gently pushing a second finger into his Demon and stroking his cheek with his other hand.

Mycroft let out a small cry of pain but when Greg tried to pull out, his Demon grabbed his arm and held him in place.

“You're doing so well, My. And you look more like a dark Angel than a Demon. It's such a beautiful look on you.”

Mycroft sighed softly as he looked deep into Greg's eyes and saw nothing but pure love and devotion there.

“I want you … forever, Gregory.” Mycroft repeated his words from the other night.

“I'm not going anywhere, My. _Never_.”

As the Angel said this, he kissed Mycroft passionately, adding a third finger and working his Demon open.

Mycroft moaned into the kiss, tangling a hand in his Angel's hair and gripping his arm with the other.

“Gregory … I'm ready, please.”

“I'd do anything for you.” Greg whispered, pulling his fingers out and quickly lubing himself up.

His kissed Mycroft's inner thigh before gently pushing into his Demon, watching as his eyes rolled back in his head and a low moan escaped his throat.

“Such a beautiful creature, my love. Come on, baby. I got you. Come for me, sweetheart.”

“ _Gregory_ , I … I'm … going to ...” Mycroft moaned broken, screwing his eyes shut.

“It's okay. I won't let you fall. I've got you.” Greg whispered gently, stroking Mycroft's cheek.

“Too late. Already have.” Mycroft murmured, trying to look at Greg.

“I love you, Mycroft Holmes. Forever.” Greg whispered in Mycroft's ear, feeling his Demon convulse and clamp around him, coming hard.

“Holy _shit_.” Greg sighed in awe, feeling his own body shudder it's release.

Greg pulled out and collapsed next to Mycroft, completely spent and boneless.

“ _Fuck_. That was intense.” Greg sighed, looking over at his bonded.

“I think I'm dead. Literally. I can't move.” Mycroft replied, and just as Greg started to worry, a content smile slid across Mycroft's lips.

“Bloody hell, I've broken Mycroft Holmes.”

“And it feels fantastic.” Mycroft grinned, rolling over to passionately kiss his Angel.

“Will I get this reaction every time?” Greg smirked, leaning in to nuzzle his partner's nose.

“If it's of the same standard, then you can bet your life on it.”

“Fuck, you are so beautiful, especially like this. It's just gorgeous, My.”

Greg eyed his partner thoroughly, smiling at the completely shagged out look and lazy smile he was sporting. If he wasn't careful, he'd be hard again in seconds.

“As are you, my love. I knew I was doomed from the moment I met you. I knew it would be only a matter of time before I fell hopelessly in love with you.”

Mycroft stroked Greg's cheek, looking deeply into the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen, thanking whatever fate brought them together like this.

“Jesus, you're a wonder, Mycroft Holmes. You always have been to me. A perfect bloody fantastic wonder.”

“Marry me?” Mycroft asked softly, looking suddenly unsure.

“God, yes.” Greg grinned, pulling his new bonded into his arms.

The Angel and his Demon looked deep into each other's eyes, each sighing softly at what they saw.

_Perfection._

 


End file.
